The Great Holy Italian Empire
by coin1996
Summary: Just a sad story for Italy and Holy Rome. Sad. Very sad. I loved writing it though! Enjoy and Review! Please!


Italy smiled as he cleaned out his closet. Germany sat on the bed with Japan talking about the past war's. Italy noticed an old box in the corner of the closet and he got in deeper to take hold of said box. He pulled it out and lifted it up only to fall back on his back and have the box crush him under its wight.

"VE! Help!" Italy cried. Germany was at his side in a second and pulled the heavy box off the Italian. Italy sighed and sat up looking at Germany with a bright smile. "Thank you Germany!" Italy smiled. Germany nodded.

"What is this?" Germany asked looking over the really old box.

"Oh that? Well set it here and I can see." Italy smiled and Germany sat the box in the middle of the floor. Germany sat next to Italy and crossed his leg's well Japan sat on the other side well sitting on his leg's. All three men looked at the box and Italy blew the dust off the top. He moved his hand over the top and there it was.

"Italy-chan? Dose that say 17th and 18th century?" Japan asked. Italy nodded.

"Si it does! I loved the 17th and 18th century! That was when I was..." Italy shut up and looked at the box. "Maybe we should just put it back." Italy stated. The other two nation's looked up to him with confused look's.

"Italy? What's in it?" Germany asked. Italy smiled softly.

"Just some thing's I thought I wanted to remember but I don't want to any more." Italy smiled and then Japan nodded.

"I understand Italy-chan. We wont push you." Japan said. Italy nodded but then noticed how old the box really looked.

"Well maybe just a look." Italy said as he took off the top. Inside was a rather large book. He smiled and pulled it out. "Oh Hungary's picture's!" Italy smiled and opened the book. The first picture was of him in his old maid's outfit. He was looking at the ground and looked really upset.

"Italy? Who is that?" Germany asked. Italy laughed.

"That's me." Italy giggled. Germany looked at him for a second but then back to the book. Italy pushed the book to the two and went back into the box. He pulled out his old maid's dress and then a few old panting's. Japan and Germany where talking back and forth about the photo's. Italy stopped when he noticed the old black hat and took it out of the box softly. He smiled to it and closed his eyes. Holy Rome. Italy smiled and hugged the black hat. Just then a note hit his leg's and he looked down. He picked it up and the paper was old. Very old. Italy opened it up and looked at the old writing.

_'Italy. My sweet dear Italy. If you are reading this that mean's I didn't come home.  
I love you Italy.  
There hasn't been a day that has passed that I hadn't thought about you. Every night I dream you are by my side cheering me on as I fight this war. Once France give's in I want to come home. I will run to you and hug you and kiss you never wanting to let you go. I love you so much my sweet Italia and I will never for get about you. But...  
As you can tell I am no longer alive. I have died and lost my country along with my people. I want you to be happy Italy. Please do not cry for me but smile for me. Show me you are ok. I want you to live happy and long._  
_Italy. You where my first love and you will always be my one and only love.  
Even if I am not by your side in person I will be in spirit because I love you Italy. I will never think other wise.  
Austria had already informed me you are a guy and not the girl I fell for but that is fine because I still love you. I want to grow with you stand by your side forever but sadly I can not.  
I have to go now as the tent's are on fire and the other's need my help. I wish I could be home. Safe and sound holding you but I have to fight. For you Italy. I will fight as many war's as I have too just to be with you. Even if in the end I'm gone. I want you to know Italy. I love you.  
Ti amo Italia.'_

Italy felt tear's run down his face and he put the note down. He missed Holy Rome so much. He felt the tear's hit his pant's and felt his leg's get wet.

"Italy-chan? Are you ok?" Japan asked. Italy nodded.

"I'm sorry. I never knew that Holy Rome left me a message." Italy smiled and Japan gave him a confused look.

"Holy Rome? You knew the Empire?" Japan asked. Italy nodded.

"I more than knew him Japan. I lived with him. I was under his house in the 17th and 18th century. Once he lost the hundred year war... He just... Never came home..." Italy said sadly.

"Itay-chan? Is it this boy here?" Japan asked moving the book to show Italy. There it was a picture of Italy smiling a pure bright happy smile. A small boy was lightly smiling at him watching as the Italian pulled on his arm. Italy giggled at that.

"Yup. That was the great Holy Roman Empire. He was every thing to me and in the end he was killed for his sin's." Italy said softly.

"Sin's?" Germany asked. Italy nodded.

"Austria had told me he died for are sin's really. Holy Rome went off to war but..." Italy stopped and smiled to the next picture. He was in a bright colorful dress and Holy Rome was running away with a blush. "He told me he loved me. He did so much for me. He protected me from Austria and other big scary nation's. He fed me when Austria told me that I had enough to eat. He played with me all the time and always had me smiling. I feel for him and I didn't know any better. One second I was with Grandpa and then next I was placed in such a strange house. He was my only friend since Roma and I got torn apart. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. In the end I guess I was the thing that killed him." Italy looked to the note and noticed a bottom of it was folded back. Italy turned the note around and looked at the bottom.

'Even after death I will protect you.'

Italy covered his mouth and dropped the note. It was all his fault. Every thing. Holy Rome would have never died if not for Italy. If only Italy was stronger if only he fought with Holy Rome. If only he took his hand and. Italy stopped. He knew all that was gone. He couldn't turn back time. He couldn't bring back Holy Rome.

"Why would you blame your self. Italy if this boy went to war for you he loved you. He would have been by your side every day if it came to it. Even though he's gone he's watching over you." Germany said. Italy smiled and nodded. He looked up to the sky and laughed lightly.

"Ever since the 900's I've always loved you." Italy smiled and whipped his eyes. "No matter how many hundred's of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world." Italy looked at the black hat that sat on his lap. "He alway talked like that. Once he asked me to live with him. He wanted us to rule the world together. Sit upon a golden thorn and look down on the other's. I didn't want him to grow so big so I turned him down. I told him I didn't want him to fall like Grandpa did and in the end he did. Now I feel like if I took his hand and excepted then he would be around still but I don't regret not taking it." Italy looked to Germany at this point and smiled a forced smile.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"If Holy Rome hadn't fallen then I would have never met you Germany." Italy stated. Germany looked at Italy and then Italy noticed a small shine come from the box. He picked it up and smiled at the gold button. "Holy Rome protected me for hundred's of year's and then when he fell you came around. He even said even in death he would protect me so you're like an angle sent to me." Italy smiled and looked at the button. "He left me and France brought me back his hat. That's all I have left of him. I miss him so very, very much. Italy closed his eyes.

"No matter how long I am gone I will love you. I promise I will return."

"But in the end you didn't." Italy said softly. "You broke that promise Holy Rome..."

The End...

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia. I just wanted to write a small sad one-shot for Holy Rome. I haven't done that in a while! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
